We're Not that Different, Houseof Hades
by Bookcrazey
Summary: A fourteen year old time trapped and messed up girl leaves her home and finds a group of some teens called,Demigods. Then she starts to follow a ship named ArgoII. There, she finds secrets, brothers, and a part of the great prophey that has been cut. But onr thing can stop her that haunts her. And her love for a certain son of Hades. "Don't say that! We could still have a chance!"


I woke up in a thorny bush. I was confused. Didn't I sleep in a blueberry bush? What ever. I must of rolled over here. I struggled out of the bush. Thorns pricking me. Pushing into my skin,scratching me and leaving new blood marks. I took the thorns off of me. I stood up, yawning like a normal teenager on a normal Saturday morning in their perfectly normal beds in their normal, crazy house with their normal, crazy families and meeting their normal, fun friends, going on with their perfectly normal, messed up lives. But I wasn't normal. I did not have a home. Or a bed. I did not have a family. I did not have any friends. I did not have a normal life. I knew where I came from. The people there. I knew what they were. But what was I? I had always had problems since i was little. Escpecially after my mother married my step-father. For every day of my life, he would blame me, and beat me till I was numb. My mother never knew. If I told her, I would go to hell. He always got drunk and played poker with his so called co-workers. But for some reason, he always loved my other 2 siblings. My older sister Lana. And My older brother Apollo. Not to mention his biological daughter and his biological son. His daughter was my half sister and his son was my step brother. But both loved me. They were the opposite of their father, nice,kind, and beautiful. Edward, my step-brother, was the most beautiful boy I have ever met. Light blond hair, sky-blue eyes, beautiful pearly skin. And his voice was so, beautiful. Every last thing about him was beautiful. He was neither handsome, nor hot, nor was he cute. He was beautiful. And his sister. Goldie. The little that always gets what she wants. But oh, those oh so blond curls. They curled up like Goldie Locks, That beautiful heart-shaped face an pearly skin. And her beautiful aqua blue eyes that shined like oh so proud. They always were "Daddy's perfect children." He also adored Michael and Cara. My two best friends. My old best friends. On the night of my birthday,my thirteenth birthday, my worst nighmare happened. (FLASHBACK)

* * *

_I woke to sound of my mother singing in the kitchen. I looked outside my window. I could see people walking,going to cafes. Kids playing and hanging out with their friends. Then two blue birds came up to my window sill an started to sing in a beautiful, harmonious way. I smiled. What a perfect Friday morning for a birthday. "Well hello beautiful. Nice morning isn't it?" I turned to see my step-brother leaning on my door. I blushed. He always made me blush. His british accent sent a mind meld to my head. " Why good morning dear brother. How are you this lovely school Friday morning?" I asked. Trying not to stutter. He stepped into my room without an invitation. He inspected it. "Nice, but you may want to put the desk in the empty space next to your bed. It will give more space." I did the math. He was right. I just "mhmed". He turned back to go, but then closed the door. "um?" Was all I could say. "I need to talk to you." He said in a deep, dark tone. My stomavh dropped. "YOu may not know it, but today, is your last with this family. Now I don't mean anyone dies. I just mean, you will be leaving." I stared. What was he talking about. " Now you may not know what I am talking about but, you will know later. And The first time I saw you at school. I was dumbstruvk. You were this intelligent and beautiful girl that amazed me. No other girl made me feel the way you made me. It is just so rare for me to see qualities like yours in a another girl. You love books, old stuff, stuff like that girl from the #9 clues likes. UM, Amy. Yes. Amy Cahill. YOu are practically like her. YOu to are even the same age. I mean the books just came out. Any way, the point is, I love you." I sat there. Staring like a baby. Has he really felt like that about me? Then he came way closer to my face. So close he could just kiss me. " I want to kiss at least once. Even if it's illegal and you are my step-sister." He whispered. The air dramatically decreased. Then the door opened. "What the hell!" My step father yelled. Edward jumped off the bed and said," 'twas her father! She made me." I squirmed,"No I did not. He came on top of me!" And then the rest was just beating and me running away. It is to graphic. All I could say is that Edward somehow saved me. As soon as I stepped outside some demon thing started to attack my family. I got scared and ran. But I got my favorite stuff like this game called mythomagic, my books and my glasses. And my laptop. But I completely changed my look. I dyed my hair darker black. I covered up my freckles with some type of cream and just literally put on a ton of dark make up. So you would not know me. I walked for at least two hours until I reached my Aunt Rosa's House. Well actually I took a plane for two hours since she lived in Texas. Wait, it was more than 12 hours from England to Texas. Sorry, the U.S. provinces always confuse me with their time. Well I reached her house and knocked. I waited until a tall and strong hispanic looking woman opened the door. " Mi sobrina. My niece. What took you so long? Papi nearly died." Her straight face showed that she was not happy to see me. She never liked my mum. They never got along. Especially after my other aunt died. And you could tell that she was using sarcasm because my Grandpapi (Grandfather) remarried a chinese- canadian. Who they then had a daughter who looked definitely asian and not hispanic. She had a son, whose father I had no clue. My grandpapi died along time ago, so I never saw him. I never met the other side of my family. After my mother turned 18, she moved to Venice, Italy. Well she moved after she had my two older siblings. I was the only who was born in Italy, so I was the only one who had an Italian citizenship. And an England citizenship. Don't ask. BUt I never knew my father. My mother always said he was at sea. And one day he got lost. I was always sad that I never met him. But my mother told me I always looked him. His sea green eyes, black hair. Except for my freckles. My older siblings looked like my grandmother. Chinese. I said," Hullo Aunt 's nice to meet you to. I wanted to ask, is your friend, Aliya here?" " THat rachid girl left a ;long time ago mi sobrina." She scoffed. I dropped my head. She could have been the answer to my questions. "Ok. I will just leave." SO I left. Never came back. But something did happen at the border of Texas. "Ahhh! What the hell is that?" I yelled. A demon like creature, again showed up. It was running towards me. I was trying to get away but my pants were caught in a fence. Then a group of teenagers going towards it, with long swords! They slashed and swished their sword at the creature. Brave. Strong. And not afraid to die. And with a last hit, it disappeared. I looked around. NO one else noticed. Everyone was going on with their lives. And then one of the teens, a boy with tatoos on his arms, came and helped me. "Ah." I tripped. But he held my waist and pulled me up to his face. He had red hair,green eyes, and peachy skin. "WHo are you? How did you defeat that monster? And how did you get away with carrying those huge swords?" I asked very fast. "So you can see through the mist?" He raised an eyebrow. "What mist! What is going on! Ah! AM I even alive?" I started to freak. " Apollote, we have a freaked out one over here." He called to a blond haired girl with blue eyes. Her hair looked golden like the sun. She had tatoos on her arm also. She wore a type of roman warrior outfit? When she came she examined the cut on my leg. "Another one. " She murmmered. She called over her shoulder. "Javien we need water!" _


End file.
